<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temerity by AStarWarsFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746173">Temerity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan'>AStarWarsFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>English Vocab Prompts [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin is reckless as usual, Gen, Mentioned Ahsoka Tano, Yoda's Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), and Obi-Wan follows, light fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Temerity - recklessness; wild craziness; to disregard danger.<br/>Obi-Wan's former padawan was reckless, and overly so, so it was not an unusual sight when Anakin ran headfirst into a burning building. A talk and light fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>English Vocab Prompts [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temerity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Anakin no!” Obi-Wan yelled, watching as his former padawan ran headfirst into a burning building. But he didn’t listen, so resolute he was in making sure that there was no one left in the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a padawan to worry about and that building is about to collapse!” Obi-Wan called to the retreating back, though he knew it wouldn’t be heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head, and then joined Anakin in the fray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the two Jedi plus a handful of civilians soon left the building seconds before it collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin that was reckless!” Obi-Wan chastised as soon as the civilians were taken care of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? I was helping them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan pinched his nose. “I am not yelling at you for saving people, I am lecturing you because there were firefighters who were standing on ready who could have taken care of things. They are professionals and you are not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So! They wouldn’t have gotten there on time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, it isn’t your job to save everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it?” Anakin countered, turning away from Obi-Wan and crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan responded in a small voice. “I can’t lose you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin relaxed and turned around, putting a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “I'll try to be more careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two embraced before returning their focus to the war at hand.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>